


my dog speaks more eloquently than thee

by meghanisadweeb (orphan_account)



Series: Washette+Martha Petplay 'Verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (somewhat), BDSM, F/M, Hamilton Kink Meme, M/M, Master/Pet, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: For the Kinkmeme prompt:"After the war, Washington brings Lafayette home with him. Laf becomes a sort of pet and plaything to George and Martha, who both absolutely adore him."This is how this begins. Maybe this'll be a series? I don't know.





	my dog speaks more eloquently than thee

    Lafayette was filled with some deadly mixture of dread and excitement. He couldn't bring himself to decide which might be more appropriate, not in a circumstance such as this. 

  


    He had adamantly refused to leave the new States, even after the war had ended in victory for Washington. Oh, Washington. His Excellency was likely the reason he was here, in a carriage making it's way through a dirt path in Virginia.

  


    There was little for him to dod in he carriage. He had brought a few books - Locke, no less, but reading while in motion often made him quite ill. Not that he wasn't quite ill to begin with. He was likely going to be committing sodomy. He couldn't feel too much guilt, though. General Washington had said once that he was the only person other than the Lady that brought him such pleasure. It made him a bit warm on the inside to even think of.

  


    When he had received Washington's letter, had been told what would be expected of him should he accept the invitation, he had immediately answered the offer to the affirmative. He very much wanted this, but there were now knots tying in his belly that he wasn't quite sure how to even begin untangling.

  


    But now he was here. Looking at the gates of Mount Vernon, casting disgusted eyes briefly over the enslaved men working the fields, gazing up at His Excellency's home… Suddenly he felt at ease. Like he was going to greet a brother in a tavern, not like he was about to become a pet for The General. 

    “Laf!” Washington had been the only one in America to ever call him that diminutive of a name. Lafayette straightens his back and nods.

  


    “Your Excellency, sir.” He diverts his eyes. How might he even begin with this? Thankfully, he doesn't have to think about it. Missus Washington steps towards him, and lifts his chin. She examines him, pries open his jaw to look at his teeth as though he were a horse, looks into his eyes. She feels his arms, his thighs, and his back. Like he were no more than an object for purchase in a market someplace.

  


    He fails to contain a shiver of arousal.

  


    “Inspired choice, George. He'll do quite nicely. His eyes are quite bright,very strong teeth, and a quite nice body. If I'm to have much to do with him, though, he'll have to shed his clothing. I cannot, for the life of me, understand why a pet would need such fine clothing.” She tugs on his coat and pulls it down. The articles become nothing but a pile on the floor.

  


    “I- Madame-” Lafayette stutters, covering himself.

  


    “Remain silent and cover yourself, Gilbert. I wish to see you naked.” Washington orders. The Frenchman swallows and lets his hands fall to his sides. He feels warm from his core.

  


    “My, my. What is this?” Martha moves forward and places a slender finger against his manhood. He shudders and forces down a whine. “Permission to speak, Gilbert.”

  


    “ _ S'il vous plaît, _ Madame.  _ Je dois être touché. _ ” His voice is shaky, far from certain. 

  


    “If either Lady Washington or myself asks you a question to which we would desire an answer, you  _ will provide that answer to us hastily and in English _ .” His Excellency says through gritted teeth.

  


    These conditions had all been negotiated in writing, of course. He was property as much as Washington's hunting hounds were property. He was going to be very little more than a pet, far from a human. ‘Redcoat’ was the word he was meant to utter, should the Washingtons push him to something he did not consent to, but he doubted it would ever be necessary.

  


    “Yes, Monsieur.” Lafayette murmurs, looking up to meet his eyes.

  


    “Good boy. Now, answer Lady Washington’s question.” 

  


    “It is… my cock, Madame.” He’s not certain how he’s meant to answer her. Apparently, though, he was incorrect. Martha makes a sound of disapproval and digs her sharp fingernails into his thigh.

  


    “Come, now, Gilbert.” She spits out his name like a poison on her tongue. “You truly are an unintelligent pig. How could one write as well as you and have not one intellectual thought in that head of yours? He came to be a lapdog, but he’s much more a pig, wouldn’t you think, George?” Apparently she’s done speaking to him.

  
    All that Lafayette can think is:  _ What have I done? _

 


End file.
